


Rekindle

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Contains spoilers for Book 2 Chapter 10, F/F, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: You comfort Fjorm when she loses hope.





	Rekindle

The flames and humidity offer little help in giving you and the Order of Heroes time to catch your breath after having retreated from the battle with Surtr. Your lungs are burning in your chest as you place your hands on your knees to support yourself while you try to get your breathing back to normal. With the sleeve of your cloak, you wipe away the beads of sweat that decorate your forehead and stand back up to your full height to glance around you to inspect the state of the Heroes' morale.

As expected, every one of them is wearing an expression of confusion and defeat. They've gone so far to try and defeat Surtr, and just when everybody thought that they've come out victorious, the tyrant had gone and done something completely unexpected, healing his wounds with some kind of magic and coming back better than ever. After a display of power like that, it comes off as no surprise for your allies to think that they've hit an impregnable wall.

But it's especially bad for Fjorm who has already lost so much.

The Nifl princess collapses to her knees, her lance clattering with a pitiful sound as it falls to the ground along with her. Nobody knows how to react, everybody's minds still reeling from previous events. With your mouth set into a firm line, you approach the despairing princess and wave your hand to the surrounding Heroes to give the two of you some time alone.

Fjorm hangs her head low, her entire body slack with exhaustion and hopelessness. Her quiet sobs and whimpers reach your ears, and you can't imagine just how much pain she's in. She's lost her mother and recently her sister to that fiery monster. It was only hope to exact revenge on the one that took everything away from her that kept the young woman going, and now she's even lost that.

Slowly, you kneel down to the princess' level, your throat constricting with sympathy at her agony. You say nothing to her, slightly apprehensive that whatever you might say may or may not help Fjorm at all. So instead, you place a gentle hand on her shoulder, and you can hear Fjorm inhale a sharp intake of breath at the touch.

Her body trembles with a few more of her sobs before she lunges towards your chest, abandoning all sense of decorum. She buries her tear-stained face against you and staining your shirt with wet spots as she desperately clutches at your cloak. Your eyes widen by the suddenness of her actions before your expression turns soft as you soothingly rub her back.

"It's not over yet," you tell her, your features set into a determined expression as your eyes stare off into the distance where Surtr remains.

" _How?!_ " Fjorm wails, unable to keep her voice and emotions in check as everything she's kept bottled up spills forth. "You saw what happened! No matter what we do, Surtr will keep coming back! We can't defeat him!"

"That's not true," you assure her, pulling away from the young woman just enough so that you can look at her, your hands taking her cheeks into your palms. Keeping your eyes locked with her glassy ones, your voice is unwavering. "We _will_ find a way to defeat Surtr. We _will_ come back stronger than ever, and we'll avenge your family and kingdom. _Together_."

Fjorm is left speechless by the power and determination in your words. The young woman can't bring herself to look away, her eyes widening little by little as the hope in her heart is rekindled. Slowly but surely, her tears stop, and her expression regains their sharp focus. The Nifl royal gives a firm nod of her head, her lips curved into a strong smile.

You stand up from your position, helping Fjorm up along with you, and you both dust yourselves off with newfound determination. Althought it was short-lived, the Order of Heroes was able to beat Surtr; he wasn't invincible. There's still hope.


End file.
